Homefront
Homefront is an upcoming 2013 American action-thriller film directed by Gary Fleder. Based on Chuck Logan's novel of the same name and adapted into a screenplay by Sylvester Stallone, the film stars Jason Statham, James Franco, Winona Ryder, and Kate Bosworth. Filming began on October 1, 2012 in New Orleans. The film is set to be released nationwide in theaters on November 27, 2013. The film was originally planned to be released in 2014. In July 2013, the MPAA gave the film an R rating for strong violence, pervasive language, drug content and brief sexuality. Plot In Shreveport, Louisiana, DEA Agent Phil Broker (Jason Statham) is undercover in a biker gang, led by Danny T (Chuck Zito). The bikers go to a bar where they cook crystal meth. The DEA invade the bar and Broker is revealed to be a DEA agent and escapes during a shootout, along with Danny T and his son Jojo. Broker chases them and Danny T is arrested. Broker shoots Jojo in the leg and he commits suicide by cop. Disturbed, Broker quits his job. Two years later, Broker and his daughter Maddy (Izabela Vidovic) have moved to a small town, where Maddy's deceased mother grew up. Broker has set up a contracting business with his friend Teedo (Omar Benson Miller). One day, while Maddy is playing at school, a classmate named Teddy Klum pushes Maddy and makes fun of her. She responds by punching him and breaking his nose. Broker and Teddy's parents are called by school counselor Susan (Rachelle Lefevre). Susan tells Broker that Teddy is a special needs child, while his parents, Cassie (Kate Bosworth) and Jimmy (Marcus Hester), can be a handful. The local sheriff (Clancy Brown) arrives and attempts to keep the peace. Cassie convinces Jimmy to confront Broker, Broker defends himself and gains the attention of teachers, townspeople and the sheriff. Susan warns Broker that he needs to be careful. Meanwhile, drug dealer Gator Bodine (James Franco) confronts some local teens for doing business in his area. That night, Cassie, who is Gator's sister, goes to his home and asks him to scare Broker. It is also revealed that she has a drug problem and Gator is her main supplier. A few days later, Broker is approached by three of Gator's thugs (Stuart Greer and Owen Harn), but defeats them in a fight at a gas station. The next day, while Broker is riding with Maddy, Gator breaks into Broker's house and steals Maddy's cat and one of her stuffed animals. Looking through Broker's personal belongings, he discovers that Broker is a former cop. He finds a photo of an undercover Broker and takes it. He realizes that Broker is responsible for Danny T's arrest. Broker has earlier asked Susan to help him plan Maddy's birthday party. Maddy apologises to Teddy by inviting him to the party. Gator tells his ex-girlfriend Sheryl Mott (Winona Ryder) about Broker, since she knows people searching for him. Sheryl tells Danny T's lawyer and he manages to get the information to Danny T, who demands they kill Broker. Sheryl meets with Cyrus Hanks (Frank Grillo), a hitman for Danny T's gang. Broker asks Teedo about Gator and he learns that Gator is a small-time criminal, who gets away with his crimes because he pays the sheriff. He also mentions that he and Gator eat breakfast every day at the same time at a local diner. The next day, Broker confronts Gator, who is having breakfast with Sheryl. Broker receives a photo of Sheryl from an old DEA colleague. He goes to Gator's house to investigate. After setting a booby trap, he finds the stuffed animal and Maddy's cat. While catching the cat, he is knocked out by Gator's thugs. After they torture him, he manages to break free, beat down the thugs and escape. He decides that he and Maddy need to leave town immediately. Broker asks Teedo to help him. Cyrus says they will kill Broker that night. Gator is on the other side of town, playing pool, therefore creating an alibi, and Cyrus forces Sheryl to go to the house with his posse, by boat. Teedo sees a member of Cyrus's crew in the barn and after a fight impales him on a pitchfork. Broker hears the commotion after Teedo warns him with the trucks' horn and hides Maddy in the basement, while he takes out the attackers, except for Cyrus. After warning Broker, Teedo is shot and Maddy is abducted by Sheryl in the boat she arrived in. Broker and Cyrus fight, Broker gets him in an armbar and cracks his arm, he then grabs the knife that Cyrus had and stabs him three times in his chest with it, killing him. and then he sees his daughter abducted by Sheryl. The police arrive and Broker chases after Sheryl's boat with the sheriff's car. Cassie arrives at Gator's house with news of the gunfight and the abduction. When she sees that Gator has kidnapped Maddy, she unwittingly sets off the booby trap and Gator's warehouse explodes. Cassie attempts to save the girl, but Gator shoots her. Broker arrives, but Gator escapes. Broker chases Gator to a bridge, which is closed off by the sheriff. When Broker's car flips, Gator attempts to shoot Broker, but his daughter distracts him and Broker beats him badly, telling Gator can he smell the wood burning (a line said to Broker earlier on the film), but before he can finish off Gator, Broker looks at Maddy, Maddy tells Broker no (in a mouthed voice), he then tells Gator that Maddy just saved his life, Sheryl and Gator are then both arrested, while Teedo and Cassie are taken to hospital to be treated. Broker visits Danny T in prison and says that when Danny T gets out, he will be waiting. Reception Homefront has received mainly mixed to negative reviews from critics, as it currently holds a 35% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 66 reviews with the consensus stating: "While it boasts a capable cast, the disappointingly dull Homefront hearkens back to classic action thrillers without adding anything to the genre." Cast *Jason Statham as Phil Broker *James Franco as Gator Bodine *Winona Ryder as Sheryl Gott *Kate Bosworth as Cassie Bodine *Chuck Zito as Danny T *Mischa Barton *Frank Grillo *Rachelle Lefevre as Susan Hatch *Clancy Brown *Christa Campbell as Lydia *Stuart Greer as Lewis *Omar Benson Miller as Tito *Izabela Vidovic as Maddy External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:Action Films Category:Crime thriller films Category:Jason Statham films